Lifeguard Duty
by Settiai
Summary: Friendships can begin anytime, anywhere, and for any reason.


Title: Lifeguard Duty

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Stargate Atlantis" and other related characters belong to their copyright holders. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the series, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned series and characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: Friendships can begin anytime, anywhere, and for any reason.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

Elizabeth shook her head as she knelt down in order to pull off her shoes. "I'm still having trouble believing that Rodney managed to find a swimming pool," she said with a quiet laugh.

Behind her, Major Lorne chuckled. "He wasn't exactly thrilled when he first realized what this room was for, ma'am," he replied. "I think he was hoping for something with a little more scientific value."

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she finished taking off her shoes and stood back up in order to slip out her pants. "I though he seemed almost excited when he and Colonel Sheppard told me about the discovery."

Although the expression on Lorne's face didn't outwardly change, Elizabeth had worked with the major long enough to notice the amused twinkle that appeared in his eyes as she was talking. "I think you know something that I don't," she said dryly.

A sheepish look immediately appeared on the major's face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Doctor Weir," he said quickly.

She just stared at him with a bemused look on her face.

Lorne cleared his throat nervously and gestured toward the pool with his head. "I thought you were here to swim."

Elizabeth let out a quiet laugh as she let pulled the shirt she was wearing up over her head. "You've almost as talented as Doctor Zelenka when it comes to quickly changing the subject," she said lightly, unconsciously smoothing down her swimsuit with her hands.

His only reply was an innocent smile.

Elizabeth shot him an amused look. "Is that supposed to be convincing, major?" she asked. "You look about as blameless as Ronon did after the basketball game last week." As Lorne blanched, she laughed and turned around in order to dive into the pool.

She quickly surfaced, coughing and spluttering.

Lorne was kneeling at the pool's edge in a second, a worried look on his face. Before he had a chance to say anything, though, Elizabeth held up her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, major," she said, reaching up to brush some water out of her eyes. "I don't think I'm going to need your lifeguard services at the moment."

He relaxed slightly, but the worried look didn't leave his face. "What happened, ma'am?"

Elizabeth shot him a wry look. "Let's just say that I was caught a little off guard by the water."

Lorne raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am?"

"Tell me, major," Elizabeth said, looking up to meet his gaze, "didn't Rodney say that the water for this pool went through the purifiers to have the salt removed?"

His eyes widened in comprehension, and he coughed to hide the chuckle that threatened to escape. "I think so," he finally replied. "Would it be safe to assume that Doctor McKay was mistaken about that little detail?"

"It would be a safe guess," she said, a hint of amusement on her face. "And don't think I've forgotten that you changed the subject without answering my question earlier." Without warning, she dove back under the water.

Lorne shook his head and leaned back on his heels, waiting for her to emerge. As she resurfaced several feet away, he cleared his throat loudly. "I was sworn to secrecy by Colonel Sheppard, ma'am."

Elizabeth just raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

After a few seconds, he sighed. "Several people have decided to trying their hand at playing matchmaker," he admitted. "I really can't tell you anything more than that, Doctor Weir. There are several people involved that I know better than to get on their bad sides."

"That's all I needed to know," Elizabeth said, smiling at him. "As long as it doesn't get out of hand again, I'll let them have their fun."

Lorne started to nod, but he paused as her words sank in. "Again?" he repeated slowly.

Elizabeth's smile grew quite a bit wider as she swam over to where he was sitting. "Don't forget, we were here for a year without contact with Earth," she explained. "We had several . . . interesting experiences."

"I wouldn't mind hearing about a few of them," Lorne said, his own mouth twisting into a grin. "I'm sure they might come in handy sometime."

At that, Elizabeth laughed. "Let me do a few laps around the pool, and I'll see what I can come up with."


End file.
